heta len ka?
by AisuArisu
Summary: lanjutan dari ike len ka?. Kaito dan Len akhirnya pulang ke rumah dan mendapati..seseorang menunggu mereka. ..lebih tepatnya dua orang. summary fail. first time making fics! RnR pls? :3


Kedua lelaki itu berdiri terpaku di depan pintu pagar rumah mereka sendiri. Sesekali mereka saling pandang, lalu kembali menunduk menatap tanah lagi, tetap tanpa suara.

"Kaito Nii-san..?" panggil lelaki yang lebih muda kepada 'kakak'nya.

"Ya, Len?" balas pemuda yang bernama Kaito itu. Perasaan gugup yang gagal ia sembunyikan membuat suaranya terdengar gemetar.

Len, remaja dengan rambut pirang dan mata secemerlang _aquamarine_ itu ganti terdiam. Jujur, ia berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Kaito, gugup dan terpojok.

Kaito, di sisi lain, sebenarnya ingin mereka bisa masuk, ia telah dua kali mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk memencet bel, tapi usahanya selalu terhenti di tengah jalan. Seakan ia sedang berusaha menbuka pintu neraka.

Perlu setengah jam bagi pemuda berambut biru itu untuk menguatkan dirinya dan menekan tombol merah di pagar. Tetapi sebelum sempat ia mengulurkan tangannya, pintu depan rumahnya menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang gadis kecil tak lebih dari 14 tahun yang terlihat mirip dengan Len, namun dengan sifat yang berbeda jauh. Yep, dialah si _trouble-maker_, setan kecil yang selalu mengancamnya dengan _road roller_ sekaligus kakak kembar Len; Kagamine Rin.

Gadis itu sempat terkejut melihat Len dan Kaito yang berdiri tak bergeming di depan pagar, namun ia berhasil mengatur ekspresinya menjadi _bossy_ seperti biasa. Kaito berani bertaruh bahwa ia telah mendengar rekaman itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan_ semalam_?" tuntutnya dengan nada dilambat-lambatkan, sedangkan matanya mendelik berbahaya kepada kedua lelaki pasrah di hadapannya.

"Uhm," adik kembar gadis itu mencoba angkat bicara, "Nii-san yang maksa."

'_Oh bagus sekali, kalau kakaknya setan berarti adiknya juga.._' begitu pikir Kaito.

"OH YA? Kamu pikir aku ngga dengar? Dengan segala 'Aah~ nii-san, di sana, di sana!' atau 'Le-lebih keras lagi, Kai-nii!', itu yang kamu sebut _maksa_? IYA?"

Len _facepalm._

"R-rin-chan? Bisa biarkan kami masuk dulu? M-maksudku, mungkin kita bisa bicarakan ini semua di dalam?" ujar pemuda yang lebih tua itu berusaha menenangkan.

"Terserahmu lah. Tunggu saja sampai Meiko-nee melihat kalian, kujamin kalian bisa langsung dibunuh-atau mungkin dibantai. Terutama kau, Bakaito."

Sekarang giliran Kaito yang _facepalm._

_._

Sewaktu Kaito dan Len pertama kali menjejakkan kaki di ruang tengah rumah mereka, yang pertama kali mereka dengar adalah suara jeritan-jeritan Meiko biasanya, diikuti jeritan Miku.

"BA-KA-I-TOOOOO!"

Teriakan pertama sudah cukup membuat Kaito gemetar dan merinding.

"KAAAAUUUUU!" oke, ceramah panjang dimulai. "BERANINYA KAU BERBUAT SEPERTI ITU KEPADA LEN! MANA TANGGUNG JAWABMU SEBAGAI KAKAK! MEMANGNYA KAU INI APA? GAY?"

Lelaki berambut biru itu menghela napas. Ia sudah bosan sekaligus kebal terhadap omelan Meiko yang tidak variatif; polanya selalu sama dan hanya diganti objek dan predikatnya saja. Tapi kata terakhir yang ditambahkan Meiko itu cukup menohoknya.

"Riiiiiiinnnn!" teriak wanita itu tak sabar. Yang dipanggil segera muncul secepat kilat.. "Bawa mereka!"

_ Jangan road roller, jangan road roller.._ Batin Kaito dan Len ketika Rin menyeret mereka keluar ruang tamu, persis seperti napi yang akan divonis mati.

"Hei bby, pekerjaan bagus! Mungkin aku harus menirunya. Ya nggak, Mikuo?" ejek Akaito, kakak Kaito yang mirip dengannya namun berambut merah, saat mereka melintasi ruang makan.

Mikuo, adik laki-laki Miku yang diajak bicara Akaito, hanya bisa _blushing._

"Sialan, padahal mereka sendiri yang ghei.." desis Kaito kesal.

Buru-buru Len menarik tangan 'kakak'nya yang terkepal. "Nii-san, nii-san, sabar.. Kau akan dapat masalah lebih banyak jika berbuat yang tidak-tidak.."

"Aww, Leen~" pemuda berambut biru itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh bahu laki-laki yang lebih muda.

"Apa? Berani-berani curi kesempatan? Dasar maniak yaoi!"

"Apaan sih, sirik aja!" balas Len sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah kakak kembarnya.

.

"Nah," ujar Rin setelah membawa mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang diubah Gakupo menjadi dojo kecil. "Kalian berdua, duduk! Bersimpuh!"

Len protes, sedangkan Kaito menghela napas. '_setidaknya bukan road roller.._' pikirnya. Ia masih teringat bagaimana tubuhnya nyaris remuk tergilas road roller Rin, atau bagaimana ia masuk angin serta mata perih akibat disiram sake oleh Meiko hanya karena ia menumpahkan es krim ke baju barunya. Baginya, duduk bersimpuh seperti ini 100 kali lebih ringan dibandingkan siksaan yang pernah didapatkannya.

Sementara itu remaja berambut pirang di sebelahnya masih melancarkan protes; mengungkit-ungkit bagaimana 'duduk bersimpuh itu hukuman jadul' atau 'ia bukan gadis sma yang menyelinap kabur saat kemping musim panas untuk melakukan yang macam-macam dengan cowoknya'. Untuk pernyataan yang terakhir, Kaito hanya setuju 30%-nya saja.

"Kau cuma minta duduk, kan? Oke, kami lakukan." tuntas Kaito tajam. Sebenarnya jarang baginya berlaku seperti itu, ia seperti melupakan sifatnya yang ceria (dan sedikit bodoh) seperti biasa. Mungkin akibat _bad mood_ sedari pagi-atau dari semalam sebelumnya, atau mungkin juga karena ia belum makan-eskrim, lebih lengkapnya.

"Ta-tapi, nii-san.." Len kembali menukas, namun Kaito memotong kata-katanya.

"Ssstt, Len, jangan protes. Kau tak mau kan diumpankan kepada road roller atau dicekoki daun bawang? Lebih baik kau menurut saja."

Remaja berambut pirang itu segera terdiam, perkataan 'kakak'nya itu sesekali ada benarnya juga. Ia pun dengan segera juga menempatkan diri disebelah pemuda itu.

Senyum puas merekah di wajah licik Rin. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan memberi perintah dalam beberapa kata. "Duduk disini, sampai pagi.."

"Tapi Rin, sekarang juga masih pagi!"

"Oh, kalau begitu sampai besok pagi, atau besok paginya lagi. Mudah kan?" dengan cepat, gadis itu berbalik dan membanting pintu di belakangnya, tanpa membiarkan kedua lelaki ini berkomentar apa-apa.

"Tega." tukas Len lagi. Kaito hanya tertawa.

.

"Jam berapa sekarang, Nii-san?"

Lelaki berambut biru itu melirik jam tangan analog di pergelangan kirinya, "Jam 11:30." balasnya hampa.

"Sudah dua setengah jam kita disini. Kakiku sakit, dan aku lapar.." rengek Len kepada 'kakak'nya.

Kaito melingkarkan kedua lengan ke leher Len itu dan membawanya tubuh mungil itu lebih dekat ke dadanya. Ia menyandarkan kepala di bahunya dan merasakan remaja itu merinding setiap kali hembusan napas hangat Kaito menerpa kulit leher dan bahunya yang sensitif. "Maaf ya, gara-gara aku kamu jadi terlibat.."

"Tidak masalah," remaja itu menjawab, "Tapi aku akui ini memang salah Nii-san."

Sambil pura-pura merajuk, lelaki berambut biru itu menyangkal, "Tapi Len juga ambil bagian karena lupa menutup Telepon. Sudah berapa kali kau begitu, coba?"

"Ha-haaahh? Baru sekali kok!"

"Ooh ya? Lalu siapa dong yang membiarkan teleponnya yang masih tersambung diletakkan di sebelah tv sementara pemiliknya asyik bernyanyi Pretty Cure? Aku yakin itu bukan Dell."

Semburat merah kini terlihat jelas di wajah Len. "Ni-Nii-san tahu dari mana?"

"Aku sedang di ruangan Master waktu itu," Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Suaramu bagus, apa seharusnya kurekam dan kujadikan _single_ barumu? Atau kau mau menyanyi secara personal untukku?" goda Kaito lagi.

"Kai-nii, berhenti menggodaku!" Len berusaha berdiri untuk menjitak pemuda berambut biru itu, tetapi kakinya yang kesemutan akibat duduk terlalu lama membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, ia pun terjatuh menimpa tubuh Kaito.

"L-Len.." gumam Kaito pelan saat remaja berambut pirang itu menyeringai kepadanya.

"Waw, lihat nii-san, aku ada di atas," ia berujar sambil melepas _scarf_ yang melilit di leher lelaki yang lebih tua. "Sepertinya posisi kita 12 jam yang lalu _benar-benar terbalik._" Len menambahkan dengan tekanan di tiga kata terakhir.

"Heh, aku tidak peduli soal posisi, yang penting kedudukanku tidak terganti." balas laki-laki itu sementara tangannya membuka dasi dan kancing pertama baju_ sailor_ Len. Ketika ia hendak membuka kancing kedua, dan Len membuka resleting jaketnya, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang-sang _Aku no Musume _itu-memasuki ruangan, berkacak pinggang melihat kelakuan adiknya dan orang yang_ 'hampir'_ dianggapnya kakak sendiri itu. "DIBILANGIN DARI TADI NGGA KAPOK JUGA!"

Kedua laki-laki itu membeku.

"BAKAITO!"

"Lah, kok aku?" Baka-Kaito memprotes, "Hello, Rin-chan? Aku yang dibawah, niih.."

"Tadi Kaito-nii bilang posisi bukan masalah. Mana yang benar dong?" timpal Len dengan nada seceria mungkin.

'_Aku no Musume, Aku no Meshitsukai, dua-duanya sama-sama 'Aku'(evil).' _gumam Kaito lagi dengan suara sepelan yang ia bisa agar keduanya tidak mendengar.

"Kesini kau!" perintah Rin.

Kaito memungut scarf-nya dan dengan pasrah mengikuti Rin._ Kali ini pasti _road-roller._. Atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk._

"Scarf."

Dengan ragu Kaito menyerahkan scarf biru kesayangannya, benda yang paling ia sayangi yang bahkan ia gunakan saat tidur dan mandi. Mungkin juga menjadi salah satu hal yang membuntukan otaknya, kekurangan asupan oksigen ke otak akibat leher terjerat scarf.

.

Lima menit kemudian, Kaito mendapati dirinya tergantung dengan scarf-nya sendiri di langit-langit ruang tamu, persis seperti _piñata_. Ia bisa melihat Meiko dan Akaito sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan tongkat pemukul masing-masing.

"Waaahh! Riiiiin! Stop! Stop! Turunkan akuuu!" lelaki berambut biru itu meronta di udara. "Ka-katanya menggantung orang seperti ini bisa membuat autis!"

"Katamu posisi bukan masalah, nii-san? Dan, jangan khawatir, kau kan sudah autis-atau bego dari lahir. Hal seperti ini tak akan pengaruh padamu.." tuntas Rin sambil melirik kepada 'hasil karya'nya sebelum melenggang pergi untuk melakukan prosesi hukuman kepada adiknya.

~~end~~

* * *

btw soal yang pretty cure itu me-_refer_ ke video di youtube tentang len nyanyi-nyanyi pretty cure terus kedengeran Rin gara-gara Len lupa matiin telponnya. err kira-kira gitu deh. Dan Dell karena, you know lah, Dell itu voya-nya Len xDD


End file.
